An $\textit{annulus}$ is the region between two concentric circles. The concentric circles in the figure have radii $b$ and $c$, with $b>c$. Let $\overline{OX}$ be a radius of the larger circle, let $\overline{XZ}$ be tangent to the smaller circle at $Z$, and let $\overline{OY}$ be the radius of the larger circle that contains $Z$.  Let $a=XZ$, $d=YZ$, and $e=XY$. What is the area of the annulus? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$ and at most one of the variables $a,b,c,d,e$.

[asy]
pair O,X,Y,Z;
O=(0,0);
X=(16,12);
Y=(0,20);
Z=(0,12);
fill(Circle(0,20),gray(0.7));
fill(Circle(0,12),white);
draw(Circle(O,20),linewidth(0.7));
draw(Circle(O,12),linewidth(0.7));
dot(O);
dot(X);
dot(Y);
dot(Z);
draw(O--X--Y--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(Z--X,linewidth(0.7));
label("$b$",(8,6),SE);
label("$a$",(8,12),S);
label("$e$",(8,16),SW);
label("$c$",(0,6),W);
label("$d$",(0,16),W);
label("$O$",O,S);
label("$X$",X,NE);
label("$Y$",Y,N);
label("$Z$",Z,SW);
[/asy]
The area of the annulus is the difference between the areas of the two circles, which is $\pi b^2 -\pi c^2$. Because the tangent $\overline{XZ}$ is perpendicular to the radius $\overline{OZ}$, $b^2 -
c^2 = a^2$, so the area is $\boxed{\pi a^2}$.